


It's So Worth It

by space_vulture



Series: Flopfics [1]
Category: Floplops
Genre: (a tiny bit ?), Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Useless Lesbians, hogh., i just love me gays so much, sappy gay lesbians, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_vulture/pseuds/space_vulture
Summary: Rusa comes to visit their friends' cottage in the mountains, but it seems they have a question gnawing at the back of their mind.





	It's So Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! this is the first thing ive posted here so hopefully you aren't expecting a masterpiece... i tried my best. hopefully you will like my gay lesbians dragon story!!! 
> 
> (floplop species owned by @sarazas on deviantART!)

Hiking up mountains for tea was not exactly Rusa's idea of a perfect Saturday, but there they were, huffing and puffing as they finally made it to the steps of a small rustic cottage nestled within picturesque meadowed hills.  
They knock thrice on the door, watching birds soar lazily above as they wait impatiently for a reply.  
After a minute that seems like a millennium the door finally swings open, revealing a short, stocky floplop staring out at them with smiling eyes and a wide grin.  
"Hey there, Rusa! So glad you could make it, I hope the climb wasn't too awful for you." she says, tone open and inviting.

"...so, are you going to come in or what?" The short flop comments, after a few moments of awkward standing around and shuffling. Rusa blushes, utters a quick "Oh, right," and steps into the room. A lanky, well-groomed yet casual flop waves to them from in front of an elegant coffee table. The room they're in is incredibly colorful, with plants and flowers of all shapes, sizes, and aromas adorning practically every surface. 

"This room is so... lovely," Rusa says, admiring the decor with a confused reverence. They were never the best at decorating, and as such they really had no idea how to compliment it. "It must be magical living here." They silently pray that they haven't broken any secret decoration compliment rules.

"I know, right? Rosse surprised me with it on my birthday, they've got such a talent for arranging flowers!" the short flop says, glowing with secondhand pride.  
"Oh, Zinnia," the tall flop says, flustered, "You flatter me. It was nothing, really."  
"It was not nothing!" Zinnia replies, striding over to the coffee table. "This living room was so dirty and cluttered before you made it look so nice. You should stop selling yourself short, silly." She punctuates her statement with a warmly-received kiss on the cheek. 

A hushed conversation debating the merit of interior decoration starts between them and continues for a few minutes before they finally remember that the awkward flop standing but a few feet away from them is a thing that exists. They look at each other embarrassedly and laugh. "Oh my gosh, sorry about that!" Zinnia chuckles. "Come here, have a seat. We'll try not to get carried away again." 

Rusa unceremoniously carries themself over to the coffee table and settles on a seemingly handsewn cushion on the opposite side of the jovial duo.

"So," Rusa starts stiffly, restlessly shifting in their seat. "Tea?"

"Oh, right! Let me go do that, I'll be right back." Rosse says, walking off into the rustic kitchen behind the living room.

"Hey, you seem kind of agitated. Are you alright?" Zinnia says quietly, attempting to avoid the attention of Rosse.  
"I'm just so..." Rusa trails off, gesturing frantically, "How do you do that? How do you just magically find yourself in a perfect relationship like that? I can barely talk to any girls, but then you're here smooching in your living room with one? I thought it was supposed to be easy, and judging by you it should be easy, but I fall flat on my face every time I try! It's not worth the effort!"

An uncomfortable silence fills the room.

"I'm sorry," Rusa says, turning away as their face grows even redder, "I shouldn't have said that. I'll just leave. Thank you for having me." 

"Rusa..." Zinnia began, formulating her sentence carefully for fear of hurting the younger flop's feelings, "Think about love as if you were planting flowers," she continued. "You have to care for them, water them, keep them safe from insects, and weeds, and anything that could harm them... It's a balancing act of time and effort and let me tell you, it's hard."

The blue flop seemed to deflate as they heard this. Knowing how the only romantic experience they'd ever had was sitting alone in their room eating ice cream and watching poorly written romantic comedies, who could blame them? They considered just turning around and leaving the room again until Zinnia finally spoke.

"But, flowers are worth it," Zinnia said with a smile, "They eventually blossom into beautiful, colorful things, overflowing with life after so much care has been given to them. They're wonderful. And you get the pleasure of knowing that you played such a big role in their development, that they might not be quite as beautiful and colorful without you." 

"The same goes for love - again, it's hard. But if you take your time, you care for your partner, you give them all you can and you work through any problem you face-"

"Drinks have arrived," Rosse says, trotting into the room carrying 3 mugs of fragrant, flowery tea on an ornate tray. They gingerly set the tray on the table and sit down next to Zinnia, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Rusa, you're blushing! What did I miss?"

"Like I said," Zinnia laughs, returning a kiss to Rosse,

"It's so worth it."


End file.
